PinkyDemony
PinkyDemony is a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (USA). She began her hacking on August 2nd, 2018. She is believed the be the user "princess dorky", which was hacked May 10th, 2018. After she had been hacked, she got her friend to help her get password crackers. Victims Eager to see if the password cracker worked, PinkyDemony hacked her first victims: *Kiki (lmao), now a deleted user. *MakaylaBackup3 *DarkNightShine *GabbyzAStar *MaddyRules4Ever *Amishteen, now locked out forever. *ToXiN-BlAdE989 *lilyskymsp *DessDessa, now a deleted user, BUT can be found in an artbook made by GabbyzAStar, along with other victims. *PrettyAngelGirl2016, got her account back, as shown above. 2019 Victims * aizzy' *hyperkitty4, got account back. *TheQueenVampire, got account back. *ChartreuxHacker (apparently they got into a fight and the account was deleted) *Miss Wacky *>) jake (< *PurpleShell26 *Xxliz03xX, got account back. *Amishteenboy Delighted to see that it worked, PinkyDemony and her friend soon made acquaintances with Forbidden Minds, Shrieking Demons and ChartreuxHacker. The owner of the account DarkNightShine was furious, and spammed messages to PinkyDemony on another account called DessDessa, telling her to give her the account back. PinkyDemony, now furious, soon deleted DessDessa's account. PinkyDemony wanted to see what else she could do, so she hacked PrettyAngelGirl2016, level 15. Luckily, PrettyAngelGirl2016 got her account back, but left MSP for a month. She returned only because a friend of her gave her now-recovered account VIP. PinkyDemony was amused to see that PrettyAngelGirl2016 had returned. So she hacked a friend of hers, the account was called MaddyRules4Ever, level 8, VIP. While she was hacking the account, a girl messaged her on it, not telling her to give it back like others, but asking if she could have the account. PinkyDemony happily gave the account away. And I have recently found out that PinkyDemony's friend now has an account called BLOCK3D US3R, they are sometimes seen in chatrooms together, with PinkyDemony doing her clap dance and BLOCK3D US3R spamming demon faces. A message from PinkyDemony- "I only want revenge, that's all. And I want people to stay out my way.. or there will be consequences (d). I have friends, I'm not alone. Keep that in mind. (d) I'm not an evil hacker, unless you want me to be..The next victims are coming soon, Alexis Plinn and gaspedalboys, those scammers. They'll be sorry, yes they will, I have already found you, now I just have to catch you.. (d)" Her Look * She has pink glitter boots and a pink "don't kill my vibe" shirt and pink hair. * The few people that have seen her once said they had seen her in Horror Cafe, and that a hacker called Cold Flesh had also been there at the time. * She has also been seen in Monster Cafe and Horror Skate and Themed Chatrooms. * The user who created this article acknowledges their username, PinkDemony, sounds like the hacker's but they are not the actual hacker. * Rumors are that she has moved to the UK server, but has not yet begun hacking Category:Amber Hackers